


Him, hers

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: Lux is where the devil's magic happens.





	Him, hers

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer that I don't own Lucifer or any of the show's characters and content.** I just started watching it recently and fell in love with the charming devil.
> 
> I've hit a wall on my current WIP, so have this random thing instead.

Lucifer's eyes are something else entirely.  Inhuman.  What else could they possibly be, when she searches for them above all others?  Tension lines her limbs until she finds them, a relieved sigh fallen when _they_ find her in the crowd and he smiles once, briefly, for her despite everyone else vying for his attention.  She watches those eyes of his, so dark they're almost black as the night sky, sweep the faces around him as he takes his seat and tips his head _just so_ , watching as she does, assessing, deciding.  All it takes is a few thrumming notes from the piano and silence falls, hushed and absolute, a respect hard-earned as the patrons turn to him and he spreads his arms wide and bids them welcome.

She watches the curve of his mouth shift into something cooler than the smile he'd granted her.  A sinister cast of amusement not quite reaching his eyes, not quite lighting a spark in them like hurtling after a suspect does.  This is a _play_ and the perfected thrill of it is missing as he coaxes the piano to life and croons to his guests, soft and melodic, lulling the club into a slower, sedate pace.  It's a minor dip and a gradual lift, every note gaining volume, voice gaining power, building and building as he courts the anticipation, the bated breath.  Lucifer sits straight and tall in his choice of throne, commanding, challenging, _daring_.  Do they stay or do they go?  Give and take or run away?  Goosebumps on her skin and a chill up her spine and here, in this moment, she wonders how she ever managed to blind herself to _him_ and all he is.  The devil, enticing and rebellious and oh so dangerous, a predator in the midst of prey, and that gaze so dark with its glimmer of starlight is _old_ , cunning, has seen a thousand lifetimes and a million faces.

Temptation incarnate, he breathes it, he lives it, sways in the wild lure of it as his music swells around him.

He meets her stare through the throng of bodies and his grin's a feral thing as he alters his tune to match the pounding feet of his patrons and their demands for more, more, _more_.  Lord of this chaos he answers with a raw-throated yell and the energy _snaps_ , the spell shatters and ripples outward and the calm gives way to violent storm.

The DJ for the night takes over when Lucifer vacates his seat and in a matter of moments he's swarmed, swept away in the tide of those eager for his attention and favour and Chloe loses him to his handiwork, his calling card, _desire_ of many overwhelming the few.  This, she thinks, is his normal, the push and pull at every turn, not solving murders or catching crooks or spending Film Fridays with her and Trixie.  This, she thinks, is where he -

 _"Dance with me,"_ he purrs, low and for her ears alone as he comes up behind her and Chloe shivers despite the heat of him.

A gaze touched with the embers of Hellfire meets hers when she turns to face him, and there he is in all his glory.  The hunter come out to play, dark and seductive and hers for a day.

_Lucifer._

"Dance with me, detective," he says, hand raised in request and offer and she lifts her chin in defiance, in challenge.  Enough of the games.

"My name," she says quiet as a breath, "is Chloe.  Won't you use it?"

"It would be my pleasure, _Chloe_ ," he replies, low murmur caressing her name even as his eyes blaze bright and she rests her hand in his, follows his lead to the dancefloor, and gives her soul to him.

Lucifer.   _Her_ devil.

**Author's Note:**

> My fics can also be [found here](https://scribblesdg.tumblr.com).
> 
> And if you just want to ~~scream~~ chat about Lucifer, you can find me on my [main blog](https://wrathoscribbles.tumblr.com) as well. I don't bite, I promise.


End file.
